Take Me To Love
by SugarHighNutcase
Summary: A PeterEdmund scene that really should've been in the movie. Oneshot. A bit angsty toward the end. Please be sure to read the Author's Note in the beginning. Read and review!


_Take Me To Love_

By SugarHighNutcase

**Okay, so my friend and I FINALLY saw Narnia again the other night, and during the movie I was inspired to write this. However, I recently was reading some new Narnia fics, and I found Sentimental Star's _My Brother's Lullaby_. These two are so much alike that I was going to delete this, but Sentimental Star changed my mind. So, I'm sorry that this isn't as good as _My Brother's Lullaby_, but I do hope you enjoy it anyway. This fic is dedicated to Sentimental Star. Also, the title was randomly picked; it's the name of the song I was listening to as I wrote a large portion of this fic. Enjoy:-D**

Peter awoke in an uncomfortable position in his cot. Sitting up, he stretched, and stood. He had taken a nap in his clothes, and had no need to change, so, sweeping a hand casually through his hair, he stepped out from his tent into the bright light.

Blinking, he turned to Orieus (Please forgive me, I have no idea how to spell his name! Tell me if I'm wrong and I'll change it) who was walking by solemnly. Orieus glanced meaningfully behind Peter, and walked away. Peter stared after him for a moment, then turned to where Orieus had looked at.

There stood Aslan, speaking quietly with Edmund, both of them looking serious.

_Edmund._ He was back. More importantly, he was safe. Peter felt relief as he stared up at his younger brother.

The tent beside him opened, and out came Susan and Lucy. Peter turned to them, a smile creeping on his face, then looked back at Edmund. Both sisters stared at their youngest brother in disbelief, then Lucy yelled, "Edmund!" and attempted to run to him. Peter grabbed her and held her back, eyes still on Aslan and his brother, who at this point had seen them, and looked incredibly small.

Head down, Edmund made his way to his siblings. Aslan followed, and spoke to them quietly and reassuringly, but Peter was only focused on Ed. Edmund looked at them all, then looked down. "Hello," he said meekly, not quite meeting their gaze.

Lucy hugged him tightly, and Peter was happy to see Edmund return the hug with only a bit of hesitation. Then it was Susan's turn. Pulling back, she asked how he was.

"Just a bit tired," Edmund said softly.

"Get some sleep," Peter said, gesturing to his tent. Edmund stared at his elder brother for a moment, then looked down and started to walk away. Peter's eyes met Susan's, which seemed to scold him, and Peter turned quickly and called his brother's name. Edmund turned, looking slightly hopeful. "Try not to wander off," Peter laughed. And Edmund knew he was forgiven, and he smiled and walked away.

-------

A while later, Peter entered his tent to check on Edmund. His brother was sleeping restlessly on Peter's cot. Peter grimaced, knowing the cot wasn't very comfortable, and pulled up a chair next to his sleeping brother, intending to wake him, when he paused. Edmund was mumbling as his slept, tossing and turning, frantically crying out to invisible creatures.

_He's having a nightmare. He hasn't had a nightmare in ages,_ Peter thought worriedly. He had an idea of what was causing this nightmare.

Edmund's mumbling became louder, and Peter was able to understand bits and pieces of it. He heard his sisters' names, as well as his own a few times, and he heard Ed cry out for their mother. "No," Edmund gasped. "Don't- DAD!" Edmund thrashed about in Peter's cot, and Peter grabbed his flailing arms, trying to subdue him as used to so many years ago.

"Ed, it's okay," Peter whispered, but Edmund continued to yell and wouldn't lay still.

"Leave me alone- no- don't, not them, don't!" Edmund had tears running down his face, and Peter was startled to realize that he did, too. Then Edmund sat up in bed suddenly, yelling Peter's name. He was awake, Peter saw, and he grabbed his baby brother into a comforting hug.

Edmund was trembling, crying into Peter's chest. Peter held him close, knowing exactly who had been the cause of his nightmare, and cursing the Witch for doing so. He whispered into his brother's ear, calming him.

Pulling away to gaze into his brother's troubled eyes, Peter said softly, "Edmund, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He wiped away a few of Edmund's falling tears. "It's my fault, Ed, and I'm sorry."

Edmund was too tired for words. He simply closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, and laid his head against the older teen's chest, listening to Peter's heartbeat. It used to calm him when he was younger to do just this after a nightmare. Peter always had been the first in Edmund's room when Ed had a nightmare, and he was glad that hadn't changed, despite him turning traitor.

Peter held the younger boy close, not wanting to let go, ever. He was safe for now, and Peter was thankful that Edmund had come to them in one piece. He'd have to tend to the cuts and bruises that marked Edmund's face, Peter thought to himself, but for now, he'd enjoy the moment, the feeling of having Ed in his arms once again.

When Peter thought Edmund had fallen asleep, he began to shift his brother to his previous position on the cot, and was interrupted by Edmund's voice.

"You know it's not your fault, Peter. There's no one to blame but myself." Edmund sounded tired, but Peter knew he'd never fall asleep until he had Peter convinced.

"Ed-"

"Don't 'Ed' me, Peter. I was the one who went to her. I was the one who sold you all out. Not you, Peter, but me. Just me." Edmund didn't move his head from Peter's chest, and he now felt his brother sigh.

"Ed, please. Let's drop it for now. You need to sleep; you're tired and hungry and you're probably completely sore. You need rest." He tried to coax the younger boy from his current position, but he wouldn't budge.

"No." Edmund did not let go of Peter, but moved his head to look up at him. "Peter, please don't blame yourself. It was my fault, and mine alone. She deceived me, Peter, and you can't change that. It was my own selfishness and spite that caused her to get to me, and there is no way I'm letting you take the blame for it."

Peter grinned reluctantly at his baby brother. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Will you sleep now?"

"No," Edmund mumbled, burying his face in Peter's chest once again. "I'm quite comfortable here, thanks."

They were joking around now, keeping the mood light. But Peter wouldn't forgive himself for his thin, pale and tired brother; for the bruises and cuts left on Edmund's face as reminders of his ordeal.

Edmund had fallen asleep, despite what he had said, and Peter gently laid him on the cot. He knew his little brother was quite exhausted after all that had been done to him. Seeing him lying there so peacefully nearly brought Peter to tears as he remembered everything Edmund had just gone through, everything he had seen and endured.

Peter stood and brushed Edmund's dark hair out of his eyes. Edmund had been in danger, and he couldn't forgive himself for that. He was supposed to be Ed's protector, Peter thought furiously, but he had done a terrible job. Edmund was with them now, but it could have been worse, and it wasn't over yet. The Witch was still out there, and Peter knew she'd want revenge on his brother for betraying her.

_I'm supposed to protect you, Ed. But I don't know how._

Edmund may have forgiven him, but he never could. His baby brother had been in danger, and he could only blame himself.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
